


Diary of Catstiel

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Kitten Cas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: As a prank Gabriel turns Castiel into a kitten for a day and it’s up to the Winchester brothers (mainly Dean) to take care of the fluffy feline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything for a long time and I'm back with a fluffy kitten!Cas fic. Enjoy :)

****

**A/N  This is one of my kittens. And this is what Cas looks like in the fic :D I know it’s a calico kitty and 99% out of 100 are always girls but calicos can be boys too but very rarely. And Gabe like the little shit he is, decided to turn Cas into a calico kitty ;)**

 

**September 18,  09:00 AM**

Hmm, this is strange. A minute ago I was talking to my brother Gabriel and now I find myself surrounded by darkness.  And it seems like I am trapped inside tall and thick walls made from…carton?  I also hear some muffled noises. Hold on, am I being carried away? This is not a pleasant feeling. I am confused and disoriented which is alarming, considering the fact that I am an angel of the lord.  I should be able to free myself but it seems that I can’t. I am pushing against the walls but they seem resistant and do not want to yield under my onslaught. I may need some help. Maybe Dean and Sam can help?  I should call them.  But wait, is this Dean’s voice that I hear? Ah, yes! So I must not be far away from the Winchesters then.   Dean, Dean, can you hear me?  It appears that I am trapped. I may be under a curse as I cannot see clearly and I am unable to free myself!  Oh, Sam you’re here too? I can hear you.  Ah, there is some fumbling and Dean’s cursing. Did I do something wrong?  Oh, you’re simply opening this box? My apologies. Wait? A box? Am I inside a box? What? You’re opening it to get me out? Alright. I’ll just wait here then and thank you, Dean. Oh, finally I can see some light and your faces. But…but…why do you look like you just saw a ghost? Is there a ghost behind me?  And when did your hands become so big and large?  Sam, what did you just say?  I may be having hearing hallucinations. A kitten? Where is a kitten? I don’t see it.  Me?  No, Sam. Are you ill? I am an angel of the lord!  No, Dean, I am talking not meowing! I don’t meow. Why would I? What? Gabriel’s pranks?  Oh, Father, no…Gabriel turned me into a kitten!!!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**September 18,  10:00 AM**

Apparently there is a note glued to the box, saying “ _It’s Castiel. Take care of him dumbasses and maybe I will be merciful enough to give him back the body Dean likes so much. Right, Deanie-Weenie?_ ” Dean is turning scarlet red, while Sam looks suspicious. He says I am a calico kitten and that there is a very small chance of such kitten to be male, as it has to do something with genetics and Calicos are almost always females.  But knowing Gabriel I would... Dean? Dean what are you doing? Please put me down! No, Dean this is inappropriate! No, don’t lift my tail to see if I have balls under it! I feel so embarrassed right now! Are you happy now, knowing that I’ve got “a pair of little, furry nuts”?  I am not sure why Sam is laughing his ass off (I still don't understand how humans can do such thing). Is it because I swatted my han...paw at Dean and scratched him or because of the riduculousness of this whole situation. Before I have time to find out Sam suggests that they need to go and get cat food, a litter box and toys for me. Gabriel, please turn me back into an angel.  Dean puts me down on his bed and threatens if I shit on it, he will make mittens out of my fur. I may need to eat and defecate afterwards but still, it was a joke, right? Dean, tell me you were joking.  Dean???


	3. Chapter 3

**September 18,  1** **1** **:** **35** **AM**

I don’t have an urge to poop on Dean’s bed but I am experiencing unfamiliar and strange sensations.  They are new and confusing.  For example, I greatly enjoy licking my furry leg.  And when did I learn how to purr? 

As soon as the brothers return Dean lets out  a loud “eeew”.   I don’t understand why he finds it so “gross and unhealthy” if I lick under my tail?   And no Dean, you can relax, I will not bother you with my “dirty mouth” and try to lick your lips. 

Sam is opening a can which smells of…smells of….TUNA!!!! GIVE IT TO ME, SAM, NOW!!!!   YES, YES, HURRY UP!!!!  I NEED IT!!!!  NOM NOM NOM THIS IS PURRRRRRRRRRRRFECT!!!!!!

My stomach has stopped growling and I feel contented and sleepy.  I think I can enjoy being a kitten for a short while.  My eyelids  are getting heavy  and I feel how warm hands (it’s Dean’s) carry me to the bed, where I can curl up into a ball and feel safe.  

By the way, I am not sure why, but I pooped behind your duffel bag while you were gone and I hope you don’t mind, Dean.

 


	4. Chapter 4

September 18, 15:45 PM

It’s dark around me. Veeeery dark. How did I get here? I don’t remember. But I know that I need to get out of here urgently. Before…before what? Before the monster gets me! Do monsters exist? Dean, I’m afraid! Dean, where are you?

Somehow the floor feels sticky and cold. My paws get glued to the surface and I can hardly move. Dean, Sam call my name, maybe I can find you by hearing your voices? Gabriel, please turn me back into angel. I don’t like this situation!

I hear something. Like something or someone is creeping up on me. Maybe I should turn around and look what’s behind me? A tentacle wraps around my hind leg. It hurts! And finally I’m able to see the attacker. It’s a huge monster! It’s green and smells of death.

I don’t want to die, Dean. Not before I tell you that I love y…


	5. Chapter 5

September 18,  15:48

 

Call it hunter instincts or whatever but Dean woke up with a start from a quick nap. He jolted up on the bed and threw a brief glance at the kitten that was carefully placed on his bed.

“Sam!” The older Winchester yelled frightened at his sibling who was so occupied with his research in the laptop that wasn’t noticing anything around him.

Sam almost dropped the laptop and turned to his brother with annoyed look on his face.

“What the hell Dean?” he demanded angrily. But whatever he wanted to add was quickly forgotten.  “What’s going on with him?” Sam looked down at Castiel.

The kitten was flailing his limbs and meowing miserably, as if fighting with something in his sleep.

“I don’t know. But he’s in pain. We need to take him to the vet as soon as possible.” Dean reached his hand to comfort the kitten.

Suddenly Castiel opened his eyes, jolted up, meowed loudly and puked on the bed. The green, thick and stinky substance left his mouth, while the fluffy feline was retching on the bed.

“There’s one vet clinic nearby,” Sam announced, dropping the laptop on the bed. “They’re open 24/7.”

“ Let’s go. Hang on, Cas. Everything’s gonna be fine. I promise.” Dean gingerly took the trembling kitten in his arms. “Sam, he’s burning up.” The young man's voice broke.

“Give me the keys. I’ll drive.” The younger Winchester opened the door, letting his brother out of the room.

Two minutes later the Impala left the parking lot with screeching tyres.

“Cas, buddy, stay with me. You hear me? We’re almost there. Just stay with me.” Dean kept mumbling, as his fingers stroked the unconscious kitten’s fur.

One thing Dean was sure of was that if something happened to their angel friend he would never forgive himself.


	6. Chapter 6

“What did the kitten eat? What did you give him?” a man with grey hair and thick framed glasses asks Dean, who’s holding the kitten in his slightly shaking hands.

“We fed him canned tuna.” Dean swallows nervously.  “But he vomited everything.”

The doctor hums and nods.  “I see. We will do all what we can.  I suppose it’s a food poisoning.”

“But he’ll be fine, right doc?” Sam asks, voice cracking.

There is a pause followed by:

 “We will do our best but I can’t guarantee anything as the kitten is very small.”

“No, you don’t understand doc, he can’t die. It’s very important!” Dean looks lost, clutching the kitten, like his life depends on it.

“Dean,” Sam puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Let them take care of Cas.”

“Sam, if he dies…” Dean croaks, looking at his brother pleadingly.

“He won’t. Cas is strong.” Sam wants to sound reassuring but he can’t convince even himself.  Who knows maybe Castiel lost his angel mojo too and is too weak to fight the illness?

“Gentlemen, please. We are wasting time when every second is important,” the doctor, whose name is Bob, states dryly.   “Put the kitten on the table. You can wait outside. We will let you know how things are going for the little fella.”

Five exhausting hours later Bob appears in the corridor.  The brothers jump from their seats, staring at the vet with desperation and hope in their eyes.

“We did all we could. Gave him all the necessary medication and treatment.  If he doesn’t die in next 3 hours he’ll most probably make it. Now, all he needs is sleep.”

Dean swallows the lump in his throat.  “Can we stay next to him?”

Bob looks down at the floor, fidgeting slightly.

“I’m sorry, it’s against our rules.”

“What?” both brothers exclaim incredulously.    

“Are you saying that Cas may die and we’re not allowed to be by his side?”  Dean’s throat makes a clicking sound. 

There’s no answer though it’s obvious.

“You know what? Fuck this shit! Give me back my kitten!” The older Winchester glares at the doctor, fists clenching. “We’re taking him with us.”

“But Dean…” Sam begins but is brutally cut off.

“Don’t you dare, Sam. I ain’t allowing him dying alone if that’s what’s gonna happen.” Dean whispers the last words, trying to fight the tears that are welling up in his eyes.

“But…” Bob begins only to be interrupted by Sam.

“Please, you heard him.  Give us the kitten back and we will leave.”  Sam’s voice is soft but still holds the threat.

Bob scratches his head.  “I suppose you can take him. It’s not like we can do anything more.”

The walk towards the Impala is full of dreadful silence.  Sam takes the driver’s seat, trying to avert his gaze and not notice his brother’s tears that are dropping on Castiel’s fur.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I began writing my first Transformers Prime fic called You Have Three Wishes Remaining.   
> Go check it out, it's very funny ;)

Chapter 7

Two hours pass and nothing happens, no improvements.  Every thirty minutes Dean pours a small amount of a pink liquid into Cas’ mouth. A special medicine for small kittens that fights intoxication.  Castiel is still unconscious and the brothers are really scared that they will lose him.

“I’ll go get something to eat,” Sam croaks, rubbing his tired face.  “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Dean replies in a dead voice.

“You need to eat, Dean,” Sam shakes his head, knowing too well that his older brother won’t able to take even a small bite from a burger.

“Not now, Sam. Just get something for yourself.”

Sam nods and leaves the room quietly.

As soon as his out, Dean gets up, moving to the center of the room, gazing at the ceiling.

“Gabriel,” he begins with voice shaking. “I know you can hear me. Please stop this madness.  Cas is your brother, why are you doing this to him? Is this some kind of a punishment? Save him. Cant’ you see that his dying,  you son of a bitch?” Dean yells at the ceiling, tears rolling down his face. He waits quietly for a minute or two.

“Gabriel, please...” Dean whispers, throwing a quick glance at the kitten on his bed.

Seems like the archangel is deaf to his prayers.                                                                                                           

* * *

Sam curses everything and mostly himself for being an idiot. If not his stupid stomach he wouldn’t be stuck in a traffic right now.  He should’ve returned  four hours ago but now he’s forced to wait in a huge line of honking cars. What makes things worse is that he can’t find out what’s happening back at the motel. Dean is not answering his cellphone and Castiel...well, it’s not like Cas can either.

It takes him almost five hours to get back to the motel. With his heart pounding in his throat Sam Winchester opens the door and steps inside terrified.

The package full of cold burgers fall out of his hands and the hunter leans against the wall, slowly sliding down.

“Dean...” he rasps out, muffling a sob that’s trying to escape his mouth.                                                                                                                    

* * *

Dean feels something warm and heavy covering him. He’s sleeping but even through the thick curtain of slumber he can feel it. He sighs relieved and nuzzles against it.  Dean doesn’t want to wake up but something tells him that he has to.

The older Winchester stirs, chasing away any remaining traces of sleep from his eyes and tries to sit up on the bed.  That’s when he notices it.

Feathers. He’s buried under black feathers. They are soft and velvety and so warm to the touch.

Little by little Dean realizes that he’s lying under a massive wing, that’s covering him like a blanket.  And if it’s a wing, it could mean only one thing.

“Cas!” Dean  cries out desperately, turning his head to the left.

And there, beside him on the white sheets lies Castiel. The angel is on his stomach, deep in sleep. His trench coat is missing and the only clothes he’s wearing are his dress pants and a white shirt.  His dark locks are glued to his sweaty forehead and Dean can swear that he can see a thread of tiny droplets of sweat making their way from Castiel’s neck down to his spine.

“Cas,” Dean whispers again, touching the angel’s cheek with his fingers.

Slowly the eyelids flutter open and two baby blues stare back at Dean.

 “Hello, Dean,” Castiel murmurs, lips languidly stretching into a warm smile.

And suddenly everything seems perfect. Even for Sam Winchester who’s witnessing the intimate moment between the two men from the corner of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading, your lovely reviews and kudos.  It means a lot to me.

I am writing my first Transformers Prime fic called **You Have Three Wishes Remaining** under my other pseud **Starscream Sexy Legs**. It’s gonna be a pure crack and fluff and smut.  If you  like Transformers, I could use your support on the fic.  Please check it out.  Thank you, my lovelies!

 

Chapter 8

After realizing that Castiel is back to his normal form again Dean gives him a crushing hug.  It’s so tight that the angel makes a small “oompf” sound but returns the embrace.

“Never do that again, you hear me, Cas? Never!” Dean is shaking, trying to control his voice and emotions. 

“Alright, Dean.” Castiel agrees, like he always does.   “I apologize for scaring you and your brother.”  The angel glances over at the younger Winchester who has picked himself up from the floor.

“Very well then.” Dean pets Castiel’s shoulder awkwardly.  “This calls for a celebration.”

And thus the taller Winchester and the blue-eyed seraph find themselves dragged out of the room and to the nearest bar. 

                                                                                        **Three days later**  

Dean sneezes loudly and wipes his nose with a loud curse. He should’ve listened to Sam about wearing warmer clothes.  Had he done that, he would’ve been with them now, instead of dying from boredom at the motel.  Thank Chuck it was only a simple cold and fever and nothing serious. But Sam threatened to kick his sorry ass if he tried to go with him and Cas.

They were in Scranton, Pennsylvania where a ghost was terrorizing a local church. Sam and Castiel had gone to investigate, while Dean had to stay at the motel and wait patiently for their return.

There is a knock on the door and when the hunter opens it there is a young man holding a small package.

“Agent  Simmons, this package just arrived and it’s for you.”

“Huh, ok,” Dean answers absentmindedly, taking the package from the guy and signing the paper.

He sits down at the table, quickly unwrapping the package. His frown deepens when he sees a small note on top of a brown leather diary.

_“I thought you would be interested in reading this.  You two idiots needed a good kick in the ass to realize what’s obvious._

_With love,_

_You already know who._

_P.S  And, Dean, you cry like a little girl.”_  

“Gabriel, you son of bitch,” Dean growls.  “I will find you and kick your feathery ass, you asshole!”

But soon his attention is drawn to the small diary, that’s on the table.

Dean opens it and frowns.  There are small kitten paw prints on the paper and the middle of the page proudly announces the title in big and bold letters: 

                                                                                              **Diary of Catstiel**  

The hunter begins to read, quickly going through the pages and his eyes widen with every read  lines.

“How is this even possible?” Dean mumbles, not believing his eyes.  He has no answers at the moment but he will find out when Cas gets back.

Castiel returns two hours later and alone. Sam had decided to stay at the church and speak to a few locals, gathering  more details about the place.

The angel finds Dean laying on the bed, reading something that looks like a book.

“Hello Dean,” Cas greets him again.  “Sam decided to stay at the church for a few more hours.”

Dean sits up, putting aside whatever he’s reading.

“I know. He just called me.”

“What are you reading?” the angel asks curiously.

“Good question,” Dean responds cryptically.  “I thought you would enlighten me?”

Castiel looks confused, tilting his head o the side.  He looks like a small sparrow and Dean almost laughs.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel says sincerely.

Without a word Dean takes the diary, reaching it to the angel.  Castiel takes it gingerly, looking down at the brown leather.

“What is this?” he asks uncertain as he goes through the pages. “It’s impossible,”  he adds, gasping in shock.

“What’s impossible? What are these, Cas?”  Somewhere deep inside Dean knows the answer but he wants to hear it from Cas.

“These...these are the thoughts and emotions I felt...while trapped in the kitten’s body.”  Castiel gives the hunter a frightened look.  “But...but I didn’t write this.”

There’s a loud knock on the door.   With quick steps the hunter reaches and opens it. 

“Agent Simmons, there is a letter for you.” It’s the same guy who brought Dean the package.

In two minutes Dean is back to Castiel, opening an envelope and taking out a sheet of paper that says:

_“I wrote those down in the diary,  you morons. I could hear all of Castiel’s  thoughts.  My favorite one is the last one. If you know what I mean._

_P.S   and why is it always me who has to deal with idiots_?”  

Dean and the angel share a look and before Cas has time to react the hunter snatches the diary out of the angel’s hands, quickly finding the last record.

_September 18, 15:45 PM_

_It’s dark around me. Veeeery dark. How did I get here? I don’t remember. But I know that I need to get out of here urgently. Before…before what? Before the monster gets me! Do monsters exist? Dean, I’m afraid! Dean, where are you?_

_Somehow the floor feels sticky and cold. My paws get glued to the surface and I can hardly move. Dean, Sam call my name, maybe I can find you by hearing your voices? Gabriel, please turn me back into angel. I don’t like this situation!_

_I hear something. Like something or someone is creeping up on me. Maybe I should turn around and look what’s behind me? A tentacle wraps around my hind leg. It hurts! And finally I’m able to see the attacker. It’s a huge monster! It’s green and smells of death._

_I don’t want to die, Dean. Not before I tell you that I love y…_

Dean closes the diary and puts it on the table.  He turns to Castiel and gives the angel a studying look. Despite Castiel stating that he never sweats, he clearly does: there are beads of sweat on his forehead and the angel licks his lips nervously.

“Dean”... he croaks and stops. He has no idea what to say.

“Shhh,” the hunter murmurs, stepping closer to the angel.  “First of all , I knew you would not die, Cas.  And second....” Dean gulps, choosing his words carefully.

 “Me too,” he says finally.

Castiel’s face brightens up and the hunter can swear he can see some unearthly light dancing in those baby blues.

“I was afraid that...” Castiel is cut off, when soft and warm lips meet his, covering them demandingly.

The angel melts into the deepened kiss and embrace, when Dean’s arm snakes around his waist and the other hand cups his cheek, holding his face closer.

After what seems like eternity they break apart, Dean gasping for air.

Suddenly Castiel chuckles low and pleasantly.  His whole frame vibrates from it.

“What’s so funny?” the hunter asks curiously.

“I didn’t know that in order to understand our feelings towards each other it was necessary for me to turn into a kitten.” The angel explains with a smile.  “Maybe we should thank Gabriel by sending him a gift?”

Dean’s lips slowly stretch into a devious smirk, ideas already stirring into his mind.

“Oh, yes,” he purrs.  “We definitely should and I can already think of a few.”

The hunter and the angel share sly looks, bursting into loud laughter.

Yeah, this is going to be so much fun!

 

FIN  

 

 

 

 


End file.
